Dragon Bros’ Sniper Rifle
The Dragon Bros' Sniper Rifle is a legendary weapon that can be found in the game. It is the motif weapon of Baby Dragon Bros. Usage ; Overall : This weapon has two modes: The sniper mode and the laser mode. The modes can be toggled by double-tapping the attack button. : In either mode, using the weapon can increase movement speed, and there is also a chance that three orange homing projectiles would be summoned after firing the initial shot, dealing 3 damage each. ; Sniper mode (Main) : When used, it fires a flaming orange projectile that expires upon hitting an obstacle, creating a fire pool in the process. The projectile itself deals 2 damage to enemies. : Each fire pool can deal 2 damage per tick. Multiple fire pools can stack. Each homing projectile can deal 3 damage. : It does not cost energy in this mode. ; Laser mode (Alternate) : In this mode, it fires a single laser beam, which can cause Burn on critical hits. : Each laser beam costs 4 energy and can deal 12 damage each hit. Tips Strategies The weapon revolves around dealing continuous damage over time. Similar to the Varkolyn Assault Rifle, it can switch between two modes. However, it is better off as a secondary weapon rather than a main weapon due to its slow speed. But do not spam the attack button while using this weapon, it would result to momentum interruption and unnecessary energy spending due to frequent mode changes. Despite this, it is quite lethal, and can burn enemies to a crisp. This weapon is great for obliterating groups of enemies, since you can damage them without firing, allowing for easier attack evasion. Before entering the room, try poking your weapon out and spam the area with fire pools to remove the hassle of applying them later.It can also be used for bossing, with the exception of the Giant Crystal Crab due to its damage reversal ability. This weapon can be a good support weapon due to its good damage capacity, especially on the Devil's Snare, which stays stationary. Using it as a main weapon might prove tricky, as you will take a long time before being able to kill the boss. Recommended Buffs * The Fire buff - Helps in the damage of both modes. ** Fire pools deal 3 damage per tick instead of 2, the Burn effect deals 5 instead of 2. * The Laser buff - Increases the hitbox of laser gun mode, allowing it to hit potentially more enemies. ** Also provides +1 damage. * The Accuracy buff - Makes enemies easier to get burnt. ** It increases critical chance in sniper mode by 5, and reduces the inaccuracy by 5. The value for laser mode is unknown. *** The critical value for laser mode is unknown, but the inaccuracy is likely to stay at 0. * The Bounce buff - Affects the laser mode such that it bounces off walls. ** However, bounced laser beams can only deal 5 damage. * The Element buff - Affects the laser mode. Recommended Conditions * "Weapon fire rate +100%, attack -50%" - While the laser mode is hampered, the sniper mode is not. Instead, the user can place twice the amount of fire pools whose damage is unchanged, such that fire will be everywhere. * "Weapon crit rate +100%, crit damage -50%" - Holds true for all elemental weapons, especially since fire pools are not changed at all. Forging Materials Gallery (Knight) Dragon Bros Sniper Rifle Vs Dragon Bros|Knight struggles against Baby Dragon Bros in Weapon fire rate +100%, attack -50% condition. Trivia * As of version 1.6.5, the laser mode can deal 10 damage instead of 8. It is unknown when this change took place. * A glitch may occur in version 1.7.9 that the sniper mode could not create fire pools. * In version 1.8.5, the weapon was changed so that the bullet could deal 2 damage instead of 0 and the laser would deal 12 instead of 10. __NOEDITSECTION__ ru:Снайперская винтовка малышей-драконов zh-tw:火龍狙擊槍